


An unforgettable evening

by FanFicReader01



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling, Dancing, Fluff, Joseb - Freeform, M/M, fairytale like evening, good times for everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TEW AU: modern setting. It is very rare that two man marry each other. However, Joseph and Sebastian got married and live happily together. For their honeymoon Sebastian decided to organize a beautiful dance party fo ronly the two of them. He hires a very talented pianist called Ruben Victoriano and his sister, Laura. She has a beautiful and mesmerizing voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unforgettable evening

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fluffy fanfic. I just wanted everybody to be happy. Also in this story Myra doesn't exist :P  
> So sad backstory or stuff aside. Happy times for everyone, right?

‘W- what is this, Sebastian?’, Joseph asked surprised as Sebastian led him to a limousine.

‘It’s for our honeymoon, my love’, Sebastian simply replied, taking his lover’s hand and kissing it gently. ‘No questions, please. You will see when we arrive’, he said at a mysterious tone.

After a long ride, the young couple arrived at a huge mansion in the middle of the woods. ‘This is where we will stay for a few days’, Sebastian commented.

The moon was full and spread a glistering shimmer over the leaves. It looked like they were in some fairytale, Joseph thought. Sebastian took his partner to a huge arbor made of oaken wood painted in white. The floor was paved with white shining tiles. The arbor was decorated with a bench and a black pianoforte. Behind the piano sat a younger man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was accompanied by a tall woman with raven black hair, slightly waving in the breeze.

Joseph had tears in his eyes. ‘I can’t believe you did this for me’, he said. Sebastian pressed a kiss on Joseph’s forehead and smiled: ‘Everything for you, my love. I want you to remember this day very well.’ He walked to the pianist and the woman.

‘This here is Ruben Victoriano, a very talented pianist and this is his sister, Laura. She’s an amazing singer. They will perform for us tonight’, the older man explained.

‘It’s our pleasure to perform for this lovely couple’, Laura stated. Her red lips curled into a smile. Ruben only nodded. He placed his hands on the piano and started to play. After the first chords Ruben was accompanied by his sister.

‘She has the voice of an angel’, Joseph hummed. He was sitting next to his lover. Sebastian swung his arm around Joseph to comfort him.

‘Do you like it, Joseph?’, Sebastian asked. Joseph shook his head: ‘Yeah, I like it. I wish we could sit here forever. I hope this will never end.’ He reached out for his husband and kissed him on the lips. Sebastian returned the kiss and leaned in. They were in a very passionate kiss when the music suddenly stopped for a second. Immediately after, a new piece was played. _Claire de lune_ from Claude Debussy.

Sebastian interrupted the long kiss to breath and said: ‘Isn’t this the music that was played the first time we met in the café?’

‘Yes it was. They also played it on our wedding’, Joseph confirmed. Sebastian stood up and grabbed the hand of Joseph.

‘Come, Joseph. Let’s dance!’

 

‘W- what? Are you crazy? I- I can’t dance’, Joseph stuttered with a blush on his cheeks.

Sebastian only grinned and took his partner to the dancefloor. There he pressed his lover firmly against his chest. Joseph looked Sebastian in the eyes.

The older man had dark brown eyes that seemed to hold many secrets. Sebastian raised his left hand and holds Joseph’s right hand. Then he took the younger man’s left hand and placed it on his right shoulder. After this he placed his own right hand on Joseph’s shoulder.

‘Seb, I really can’t dance’, stammered Joseph. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and whispered:

‘I will lead you.’ Joseph’s cheeks turned all red again. ‘You’re so cute when you blush’, Sebastian said and he tightened his grip. Sebastian started to move and Joseph tried to get along.

‘Calmly follow my moves’, Sebastian guided him. The black haired man pressed his body even closer to his partner than before, hiding his face timidly in his lover’s chest. As the piano led by beautiful vocals went on, Joseph had the idea he was floating.

He quickly got used to Sebastian’s movements and they danced all night long.

While almost in a haze, Joseph thought Sebastian was surrounded by sparkles. It was beautiful. Was he dreaming? Was this a fairytale? It looked like fiction and reality overlapped each other seamlessly.

Joseph really wished this night would never end. He gazed into Sebastian’s mysterious eyes. Sebastian lifted him up in the sky and Joseph swore he could fly at that moment.

‘God, I love you so much’, he said. Sebastian smiled and answered: ‘I love you to, Joseph.’

They were totally lost in each other’s eyes. The two kissed and Ruben and Laura clapped for them.

After a long night of dancing Joseph was really tired and almost collapsed on the floor if Sebastian hadn’t catch him on time.

‘We wish you and your husband the best’, Ruben said.

‘Thank you both, Laura and Ruben, for making this a memorable day in our lives’, Sebastian said with a nod.

Then he carried his partner to the big mansion. While he laid him softly on the bed, he pressed a light kiss to Joseph’s nose and whispered: ‘Thanks for this unforgettable evening, my love.’


End file.
